For Once
by LadyHera
Summary: Beth is back with the group who are on their way to Washington D.C. A one shot Bethyl story for now. Unless you want more. LET ME KNOW.
1. For Once

He'd found the bracelet in a house not far from their current campsite on the road to D.C. He and Rick and Michonne had been on a run looking for batteries and a whole list of supplies Eugene had asked for. Several kinds of metal were scratched down on the piece of paper Daryl was given and so he'd figured a jewelry box a good place to plunder.

The bracelet was simple. Mostly just a black cord rope with the tiniest little silver cross charm dangling from the middle. But as soon as he saw it, he saw her. And he knew she liked bracelets, liked jewelry of all kinds really. And he knew her faith was important to her like it had been important to her father.

At first, he didn't grab it. Just proceeded to glare at it like it had spooked him and deserved some sort of asinine punishment. He continued to put the other gold and silver pieces into his bag, but couldn't bring himself to pick up that damn bracelet. The struggle within him was strong. He wondered whether or not giving her some kind of present was a thing he should be doing. He tried to imagine the look she'd give him or the things he'd say to her and these thoughts froze him in place. Crippled him with a fear he'd never known.

"You okay up there?" Rick called from the bottom floor of the house. He could hear Michonne and him talking about their own little found prizes.

"Yeah, just a second." It was now or never. Closing his eyes because that somehow made the whole thing less real, he grabbed the bracelet and shoved it into his pocket.

A week later and many miles closer to Washington, Daryl still had that damn bracelet burning a hole in his pocket. And it was ridiculous. It really goddamn was because he'd brought back things for others before. Brought Carl and Michonne candy and comics. Brought Rick books. Hell, he'd kept Maggie and Glenn more than well-stocked in the condom department which should have been a much more embarrassing thing. Except it wasn't, not by a mile. Because this involved him and her. And him and her was a thought he kept trying to not to think.

But finally one night, he volunteered to take first watch. Normally, Rick and Michonne took first watch but they'd been on another run today and you could see the exhaustion weighing them down. So he volunteered and headed out to sit atop the abandoned ambulance they'd made camp around. Less than five minutes later, he heard someone climbing up to join him. He expected to see Carol or Glenn or even Carl, but instead, it was her blonde head that slowly emerged.

She smiled at him free from reservations or fear. He smiled back buried beneath reservations and fear. But he knew if he didn't she'd relentlessly dog him about it until he'd end up giving in and smiling anyway. She didn't let him get away with much of his bullshit anymore.

"Brought you dinner. Didn't see you eat earlier." She sidled up beside him. Plopping herself right down next to him. Personal space be damned. Her whole left side was pressed close to his whole right side. And this closeness muddled his brain no matter how many times she did it. And he was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose these days.

"Not really hungry. You should have it. Need to get some meat on those bones. Keep you warmer as the winter comes." He fiddled with his fingernails. Chewing on the corners. Not so much because she made him nervous, but because he needed to keep his hands occupied or they'd do things against the rules. He couldn't leave them to their own devices.

"You calling me skinny, Dixon?" She placed the small bowl of meat on his leg and took a small bite. "Why don't we share?" And so they did, in companionable silence for a long time.

The night grew longer and darker around them. And that bracelet was the only thing he could concentrate on as she softly hummed next to him. In another now or never moment, he pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled the thing out, all but shoving it at her. "Here."

She looked at him in confusion, but took the small token from him without protest. That's when he realized that it was too dark for her to actually see much of it, but the deed was over and done with now. He couldn't take it back. "It's not much. Nothing at all, really. But I thought maybe you could wear it and think of Hershel."

She just sat there, staring at it. Rubbing the cord between her fingers, tracing the outline of the miniature cross. Finally, she looked at him. "It's beautiful. But I'd rather think of you when I wear it."

Something huge and searing that burned within him broke free at her words and he had to swallow to hold it back. His throat grew dry and his heart went berserk and he had no clue what to do or say anymore or ever again. So he just sat there beside her, waiting.

She handed the bracelet back to him which was like a punch in the gut because his first thought was that she was rejecting the gift, rejecting him. But then her soft voice calmed his irrational mind. "Help me put it on?" She gave him her right wrist. The one without the multitude of bangles she already wore. The one without the scar.

He took the bracelet from her, but not the wrist. Instead, He reached down to grab the damaged hand. And one by one, gently and with an almost aching slowness, he began to remove the other jewelry from her wrist. At first, she flinched, tightened, and tried to pull back. But he held firm and kept going. As more and more of her pale flesh was revealed to him, he lost more and more of himself to her.

And finally, her arm was unburdened. Left blemished and marred under the moonlight. Blemished and marred but free. He allowed himself one small moment, one tiny movement of his thumb over her scar. And then he wrapped the black rope around her wrist and clasped the lock and placed the cross right over the jagged scar tissue. The cross where Christ had died for mankind's sins next to the scar where she had decided to live with hers.

Her fingers laced themselves through this and she scooted as close to him as possibility would allow. She laid her head on his shoulder and he could feel her tears washing her clean. And for once, his mind was clear and free and calm as he sat so close to her. And for once, he didn't wonder about what he was doing and what she was doing and what they were doing. Because for once, it just didn't matter. And he hoped it would never matter again.


	2. Still Holding On

"That's new," Maggie said, grabbing Beth's wrist. The sisters were busy filling as many containers as possible from the cleanest stream they'd come across in days. They'd still boil the water, of course, but being able to see the stream bed did wonders to calm their worries.

"Yeah. It was a gift." Beth offered no more in the way of explanation. Maggie had noticed how much quieter and reserved she'd been since returning to them.

"A gift, huh? Let me guess - a certain red-blooded, dirty-as-hell redneck type, am I right?" Maggie smiled at the tiniest hint of pink dusting her baby sister's cheeks. It was weird seeing Beth so tight lipped about a boy. In the past, she'd always sought her sister's opinion and advice in the love department, so Maggie was a little confused on where Daryl and her sister stood. But clearly, something was happening or had happened.

"It's just a bracelet." Beth continued to avoid her sister's eyes, focused on the task at hand.

"A bracelet and a lot less hiding." She watched as Beth paused and glanced down at her scar. "Y'all got close, I get that. He's a good man, Bethy. I'm not judging."

"There's nothing to judge." Her voice was quiet and filled with a sadness that squeezed Maggie's heart. Beth's lips tucked up into smile that didn't reach her eyes. "He just feels protective of me is all. Especially now that Daddy's gone. And guilty from what happened before no matter how many times I tell him it wasn't his fault."

Maggie sighed. "He's a complicated man, that's for sure. And, I'd imagine, a lot to take on emotionally. But that doesn't mean it's not worth trying."

Beth finally raised her eyes to her sister's. "How exactly is that supposed to work? It's not like it was before. When it was just the two of us. To be honest, I'm not even sure what that was. Or if it was anything."

"Did you - do you - want it to be?" Maggie sat searching Beth's eyes and saw a multitude of thoughts, of feelings pass through the face she knew so well but that had somehow changed into something she barely recognized these days.

Beth's brows furrowed and her gaze fell to her hands which were busy screwing and unscrewing the bottle top of a half-full milk jug. Her thumb unconsciously drifted to her scar, passing over the healed flesh that was beginning to darken now that the sun could finally reach it. "I don't think it's about wanting it to be anymore, Maggie. I think it's about needing to it to be."

Maggie hugged her sister to her then. Because she understood that need only too well. It was probably the whole reason she was still alive. As the two sat there on the bank of the stream holding each other, lost in their own thoughts, the sun began to set and the woods grew louder and louder with the croaks of frogs and the song of cicadas. Maggie soon began to feel her sister shake beneath her.

"What's wrong?" She pulled back ready to comfort whatever new wrong needed comforting. But Beth wasn't crying - she was laughing. Giggling, uncontrollably. Tears streaming down her face, melting the loosened strands of her blonde hair to her already dampened, sweat-streaked cheeks.

And God, it was contagious. So Maggie joined her and together their eyes lit up, their faces turned red, and their breath came in short, quick gasps. Loud as hell, walkers be damned. Maybe they didn't know what they were laughing about and maybe they did. Anyway, it didn't much matter. What did matter, at least for the Greene sisters, was that this horrific world filled with terror and blood and absurdity couldn't, wouldn't keep them from living their goddamn lives - from feeling their hurt and their joy, their hate and their love.

Even after their laughter had ceased, they still sat side-by-side, grinning like fools. Beth grabbed Maggie's hand and laced their fingers together. "I held Daryl's hand like this, back at the funeral home."

"And he let you?" Maggie was honestly shocked.

"Yep. He even held mine back. We were standing at a grave of someone else's father. I missed Daddy so much in that moment. And it's like he knew that I needed him to do that without my even asking. For the first time, I didn't want him to let go." Beth was blushing again, even if the darkness wouldn't allow Maggie to see it.

Pulling Beth of her feet, Maggie smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "If it makes you feel any better, from where I'm standing, I'm pretty sure he never did."

They turned together and started back to the group. Before long, they heard the tell-tale rustling of nearby leaves which immediately raised their guard. Standing back to back, they grabbed their knives and hoped there would only be one or two. The sound was growing louder and closer, almost determined if they let their imaginations free. The bushes closest to Beth parted and just as she stepped forward, knife raised, a crossbow emerged cleanly aimed at her head.

"Jesus Christ, Greene. You trying to get an arrow between the eyes?" Daryl lowered the bow and glared.

"Me? You think sneaking up on people in the woods is ever a good idea these days?" Maggie and Beth sheathed their weapons and sighed in relief. "What are you doing out here, anyway? I thought y'all were strategizing back at camp."

"Got dark and you two weren't back yet. Rick and Glenn got worried." Maggie snorted at this.

"If Rick and Glenn were so worried, then why aren't they the ones aiming arrows at our pretty little heads?" Maggie smirked at Daryl knowing full well he was full of shit.

"Whatever," Daryl growled and turned on his heels.

Maggie leaned over and whispered to her sister, "See, Bethy. Still holding on." They giggled and followed Daryl back to the highway.


	3. Less About Need

Thanks for all the kind words, everyone! I've decided to flesh this story out which means longer and more detailed chapters with more than just Beth and Daryl. But I promise at least one good Bethyl moment every chapter. Let the slow burn begin.

Their progression north was much slower the next week. Winter had firmly settled in and the snow had started. It was both good and bad. They now had to find shelter each night. Sleeping underneath the January sky was no longer an option. So they sent scouting parties ahead each day whose sole job was simply to find that shelter. Not ideal because splitting up was something they'd vowed not to do. But necessity negated all that pretty talk. At least the walkers seemed to have slowed or gone into some sort of hibernation. Maybe the cold subdued or even rendered them immobile. Whatever the case, they rarely saw a walking corpse in the open air these days.

Finding them in their temporary shelters was another matter. Sometimes places were overrun and they'd have to search for somewhere else. Other times they had to make do and clean house. Everyone had managed to add a much larger selection of knives to their personal armories. Machetes were also accumulated. Gunfire was almost unheard of. Couldn't take the risk of waking up any nearby stragglers - the living or the dead. Plus, bullets were all but impossible to find. Eugene had been tasked with making homemade bullets, but that process had not advanced as rapidly as one would have hoped. The situation was becoming only more dire as the days progressed.

One night, Glenn returned to the group close to sunset with less than great news. He, Maggie, Sasha, and Tyreese had found a place that looked safe and solidly sealed, but there was a slight problem.

"It's sealed so tight we can't get in. We've searched a couple of miles around the warehouse, but there's nothing else that will hold up under the cold. Thing is, there's one small weakness in the structure - a hole that looks like some animal chewed through the steel siding which obviously doesn't seem probable. Sasha tried squeezing in, but no go. We'd need someone smaller." Glenn looked at Rick, hoping he'd have an answer.

"Let's just head that way. See what we can come up with." And so they followed Glenn deeper into the woods and came upon an old logging warehouse after a half mile or so.

Glenn hadn't been lying about the structure being locked up tight. It was made of metal and any openings were reinforced with more metal. And huge bolts. This had to have been done with tools that needed electricity. Which means this place had been like this since the beginning, had stood this soundly for the past couple of years. It also meant that those people could still be inside - maybe alive, but likely dead.

"We were thinking there might be a way in and out on the roof. But we can't find a ladder or any other way to get up there." Sasha led them around to the back where the hole Glenn had described resided. The sun was quickly darkening behind the treeline.

"We've shined flashlights inside to see if there was anything worth seeing. We've banged on the walls to attract attention. So far, nothing much. We heard some scurrying, probably rats. So our best guess is that there are no walkers inside or no more than one or two that are extremely incapacitated. Our next best guess is that it's filled with humans who are remaining quiet and hope we'll just go away." Tyreese shined his flashlight on the hole as Rick squatted down beside it.

"Well, there aren't any unfortunate smells coming from inside from what I can tell. So I doubt there are many walkers holed up, and I can't see how'd they'd get in anyway. Humans are the bigger threat. Has anyone looked for a generator? Maybe we can get some lights on inside." Rick stood back up and looked at Glenn, waiting for an answer.

"There is one, hidden under a pile of wood on the other side. There's gas inside and the thing's turned on, but it's not working. Maggie's working on it, says it's the same model her Dad always used." They found Maggie, flashlight between her teeth, grunting and groaning as she tried to turn a rusted knob that didn't appear to be budging anytime soon.

"I'd need actual tools for this job." She sat beside the useless generator panting. Several others took a turn, but the rusted metal wasn't going to give anytime soon.

"Dad, let me go through the hole. I can get inside and take a look around." Carl knew he was the smallest and more than capable. Everyone else had been thinking the same thing. They weren't left with many - or any - options at this point. The snow was really starting to fall now.

Rick turned and glared at Carl. More out of frustration with the situation than at his son.

"I'll go with him." Beth stepped forward. She was the next smallest.

The entire group turned towards her, looks of incredulity smattered across their faces. It angered her that they had a harder time believing in her than a 14-year-old kid. She balled her fingers into fists, pulled out her knife and a flashlight. "Let's go, Carl."

She got all of three steps before she felt fingers tighten around her upper arm. "No." She turned and glared at Daryl with all she had.

"I'll do what I damn well please. If this is what the group needs, then this is what has to be done. I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to keep proving that to you? To all of you?" She forcefully jerked her arm back and headed off towards the hole. Carl followed closely behind. Maggie ran after her.

"Beth, we don't know what's inside. Neither one of you should go. We'll find a way to cut through the steel." Maggie pleaded with Beth, but mostly knew it was fruitless. Night was full upon them and the accumulated snow was already at 3 inches. Icicles were forming along the warehouse's roof.

"We have to, Maggie. I can do this." Beth now pleaded with Maggie, needing someone to be on her side in this.

"If you're going to do this, then you're going to do this smart." Daryl pushed past the sisters and kneeled beside the small opening. "Maggie and Sasha, bring your flashlights. We'll toss a few in close to the opening so they'll have some light once they're inside."

They did as he requested. Rick and Abraham took Beth and Carl aside and hashed out a quick plan so that at least everyone was on the same page - for the moment, anyway. Carl would go in first with a fully loaded semi-automatic and Beth second, with a large machete. One weapon for walkers. One for humans. Mainly for show since they were instructed to abort the mission with even the slightest indication of danger.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Rick guided them to the opening, hugging Carl and nodding at Beth.

Maggie grabbed her baby sister and held on, not wanting to let go. "Daddy would be so proud of you right now." She kissed Beth on the cheek and took her position, ready to shine additional light through the hole once the two were inside.

Rick and Daryl kneeled behind the loosened steel flap and did their best to make the hole as wide as possible. Carl began squirming his way through. Beth sat on her knees behind him, waiting. She looked up and caught Daryl's eye. She could see the tiniest flicker of fear there so she gave him a small smile and reached out her hand to his, placing it lightly on top. "I'll be fine."

Carl disappeared through the hole and Beth pushed her way through behind him. Standing up, she placed her hand on his shoulder as instructed and they shone their flashlights all around the large, open space.

"Everyone okay in there?" Rick needed to hear Carl's voice.

"Yeah, Dad. The place looks empty. Abandoned a long time ago. There are some raccoons though. We're going to take a closer look." Carl and Beth set off deeper into the warehouse.

"Be careful. Look for some way in." The two explored as best they could, lighting several lamps and candles they found scattered around. There were definitely openings on the roof. A loft ran along the warehouse's perimeter creating a second story. Stairs led up so Beth and Carl headed that way. The first thing they noticed was a large extension ladder. They'd have to get the thing through the roof hatch so the others could get inside. They pulled a table underneath the hatch. Carl climbed up and onto the roof. Beth hoisted the ladder up to him. Carl carried it to the side of the building and the others began climbing. Home sweet home.

Maggie was the first down to Beth and caught her in a giant bear hug once again. "I knew you'd be okay," she giggled.

"Yeah, uh-huh. I totally got that from your supportive and encouraging words." Beth teased gently.

"Well, you're all I've got left, sis. I lost you once and I don't intend to do so again." Maggie pulled Beth's braid.

"You've got Glenn. You'd be okay." Maggie didn't have time to respond as the others began falling through the roof hatch. Daryl was the last one through. The others had gone downstairs to make camp on the warehouse floor, but Beth had stayed behind, still sitting on the table they'd pushed under the opening.

"What's wrong?" Daryl sat down beside her. "You did good."

Beth smiled. "I did do good. I know that. I'm glad it was me. Makes it easier on everyone else, you know? I'd have done it without Carl. I should have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl placed his crossbow on the table behind them.

"I just mean, obviously I'm the most expendable. Sure, Maggie might be sad if I died, but as long as she has Glenn she'd be okay. And Rick would be out of a babysitter, but that's not rocket science. Anyone can take care of a baby."

"Beth…," Daryl tried to interrupt her, but she pushed forward.

"I'm not throwing myself a pity party, Daryl. I'm just not blind, remember? And it's okay. Daddy understood. He knew he was expendable, too. How long would be have lasted, being older and with only one leg, out here in the wild? He knew and I know. It's only a matter of time. It's like how before old people were just supposed to die first, you know? And that was one of the great tragedies of children dying - how unnatural it felt. Well, now the order of the world has changed. The physically strong survive and the weak die, period. But in the meantime, I plan on making sure what life I have left counts." Beth grew quiet and looked at Daryl expecting some kind of reaction.

"You might be the dumbest person I ever met, Greene. And blind as a goddamn bat." The look of disgust on his face cowed her a bit, but she wouldn't back down. Not from him.

"Bats aren't blind."

"What?" He wasn't amused.

"Bats aren't blind. It's a stupid saying." Beth stood up to leave him with his anger, the exhaustion from the day's journey was beginning to win the war against sleep that waged within them all every night.

He reached for her, though. Hooked his finger over the top of her jeans and yanked her back to him. It was the first time she'd ever felt his skin somewhere that intimate and even though it was just the rough skin of his finger against the soft skin of her lower back, she froze, tripped, and floundered until she landed squarely with her back against his chest. His thighs tightened around her and it scared her, then thrilled her. His arm wrapped across her chest from shoulder to shoulder, reminiscent of her first, charged crossbow lesson. His mouth pressed close to her ear.

"You're the only blood Maggie has left on this godforsaken planet and that means more than maybe you'll ever know. You ain't just some babysitter to Rick, neither. You're the closest damn thing to a mother his daughter will ever know. Which, to me, makes you a whole lot less expendable than almost anyone else in this shitty warehouse tonight, Greene. And if I ever hear such bullshit come out of your mouth again, about you or your father, I will take it upon myself to show you just how absolutely necessary you are." His growl was low and deep and loosened every tight thing in her body.

Gathering the last of her wits about her, she pulled away from him all hot and heated and faced him. What she had expected to see lining his face was anger and violence. What she got instead was soft and sad and gut-wrenching. The fight had left his shoulders slumped and she felt responsible. Was even able to admit that maybe she'd been trying to get a rise out of him more than anything else. Maybe she'd just wanted to hear that she mattered after all those faces had looked at her like she didn't. Maybe she'd just wanted to hear that she mattered to him.

He stood up and grabbed his crossbow from the table and turned to leave. But this time, she grabbed him. She pushed her fingers through the button holes of his shirt and let her own fingers lightly play across the skin of his stomach as she pulled him towards her. She half expected him to bolt or at least flinch. But he did neither. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him to her, burying her face in the dirty, plaid shirt he always seemed to wear these days. "Sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's all right. Just don't make a habit of it." He put his hand on her hip in his half-attempt to hug her back. But she could feel the tension seep from his muscles and that was enough. "You should get some sleep. Morning will be here before too long."

She pulled back and nodded at him. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"I ain't never been good at promises, Greene."

"It's nothing much. Just...will you start teaching me again? How to track and hunt and stuff? I'd like to keep on learning." She felt shy all of a sudden. Because somehow this felt more intimate than being flush against his body. More intimate than feeling his skin on her skin.

He cut his eyes at her and she worried he was about to say no. But he surprised her. "Been wondering when you were gonna ask that. Figured you might not have much need for that now."

"It's not so much need, Dixon, as want." With that, she smiled, turned, and quickly descended the stairs to join her family in some much needed rest.


	4. An Arrow Aimed

Again, thanks for the pretty words! I've actually got a good outline worked out for this story so fingers-crossed that all works out. I'm also following the comic outline at this point moreso than the show's since we don't know what happens on the show. So there are comic spoilers at least as far as plot. Character deaths will be my own thing.

Judith woke Beth early the next morning with her first whimpers of hunger. Beth groggily rolled out of her sleeping bag and went to the little girl, grabbing one of the last jars of baby food they had - smashed sweet peas. It was a good thing Judi wasn't picky. Hugging Judith to her, Beth walked to the back of the warehouse where an old dusty couch sat hoping she wouldn't wake the others. It couldn't be later than 5 am. The sun wasn't even up yet.

At first, the baby just wanted attention, laughing and smiling at whatever face Beth made at her. She played with the spoon more than ate what was on the utensil. But eventually, hunger won out and she ate the entire jar quickly and messily. Beth felt eyes on her as she wiped the girl's mouth.

"You can feel free to feed me next, Greene." She could hear the mirth in his voice which was one of the nicest sounds first thing in the morning. He sat down beside her and picked up the empty jar covered in green goop. "As long as it ain't this shit. I think I'd rather starve." He poked his finger inside and gathered up a gollop of the liquid vegetable, stuffed his finger in his mouth, and grimaced. "Yuck. Poor thing."

Judith burst into a giggle fit at the look on Daryl's face. Daryl gave her the biggest smile Beth had ever seen him smile. "Here, you take her. I want to get some clean clothes and a new diaper for her." She handed the baby over to him and he took her without hesitation. Judith loved him to death.

Rummaging through their things, Beth found what she was looking for as Rick walked over to her. "I'd have gotten up with her in a second. You don't always have to be the one losing sleep. Wake me next time."

"It's no problem. I love Judi and y'all need the rest." Beth smiled at him and turned to head back to his daughter.

"Wait, Beth?" Rick lightly touched her elbow to keep her from leaving. Beth stared back at him questioningly. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night. For going in with Carl, keeping your eye on him. And for all the things you do for Judith. I don't think she'd be here without you. I see more of your father in you everyday."

"You must have heard me last night, huh? Talking to Daryl?" Beth fought the tears that threatened.

Rick gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Not much for privacy, this giant echo chamber. Here, let me take those. I'd like to spend a few quiet hours with my little girl this morning. Maybe we'll stay here for a couple of days. Rest up. Find some more food."

Rick and Beth returned to Daryl and Judith who were happily playing a silly game. Just as Judith tried to grab his tongue, it would disappear back inside his mouth and she would shake with laughter and squeal in delight. Rick sat beside Daryl and Judith immediately demanded her father's arms. He handed her off and went to join Beth who had begun gathering enough food to get breakfast started. Everyone had begun to stir by this point and the sun was stretching its own way out of bed.

"How can I help?" He asked. Beth stared at him like he'd grown horns.

"Help with what?"

"With breakfast, Greene. Tell me what you need." His pleas were so earnest that she couldn't help grinning at such serious facial expressions over gathering a few cans of breakfast beans.

"You could get a bigger fire going. We don't have much, just a few cans to heat up and share." She followed him as he headed toward their makeshift fire pit fashioned out of an old metal barrel. A few embers still smoldered from their fire the previous night. Daryl stoked them and added a few additional leaves and sticks. Once the fire was blazing, Beth opened the cans and placed them on the grill plate which she laid across the pit.

As they waited for the beans to heat, Daryl sat beside her in a comfortable silence. The fire began attracting the attention of the others until eventually, everyone except Abraham and Eugene were huddled close.

The other two men were huddled close over a map spread out on the table upstairs. You could hear them trying to plan a new route since the one they'd previously decided on was blocked with too many vehicles to move. On foot, they could manage. But they'd just commandeered a military jeep a couple of nights earlier that they'd left on the highway overnight and wanted to press forward with that. It changed their plans significantly. They also wanted to add more cars to their fleet. It made more sense in the cold, but finding vehicles that would travel well in the snow had proved difficult.

As the group began passing bowls around and eating their meager helpings, Abraham's shouts erupted through their metal confines, shattering the near silence. Rick, Daryl, Rosita, and Glenn bolted up the stairs immediately - the others following quickly behind. Abraham was clearly trying to strangle Eugene.

Rick and Daryl began trying to pry Abraham's hands from around Eugene's neck. Eventually he let go and Eugene tripped backwards, falling and clasping at the blood-red skin of his throat, gasping for air. Abraham lunged at him again shouting obscenities and a bunch of incoherent angry accusations. Michonne stepped between them, katana raised, and dared him to take one step closer.

"What the hell happened?" Rick demanded.

"What the hell happened? I'll tell you what happened. This sorry shit-for-brains son-of-an-asshat just informed me he doesn't know the first goddamn thing about saving this planet. That he just wanted someone to think that so he'd stay alive a little fucking longer. And now, that ends and I'm going to kill the prick. He's just a fucking high school science teacher." Abraham's rage rallied and he dove for Eugene again. Michonne was quick and her sword was at his throat in record time.

"Sit down or I'm going to kill you both." Her tone brooked no argument. Abraham shrugged Rick and Daryl off and marched angrily down the stairs.

Eugene had started to cry. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I don't know the first thing about fighting or surviving in this world. And I couldn't bring myself to commit suicide. I thought D.C. seemed like the place to go and so I convinced the first strong person I found that I could save the world. It might have been shitty and the wrong thing but it was the only choice I had. The only smart choice, at least."

Rosita and Tara kneeled beside him to offer him comfort that he wasn't going to get from anyone else. Rick headed down to Abraham determined to figure out where they went from here. Everyone else went back to breakfast, lost in their own thoughts and fears and worries. Beth searched for Judith among the survivors and saw her nestled in Tyreese's arms. Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the stairs.

"Where we going?" She'd follow him, though, no matter if he answered or not.

"Outside. I can't breathe around all this drama. Might as well take this chance to get a bow back in your hands and a little fresh air while we're at it. You up for it?" Daryl grabbed a bag she'd never paid much attention to before and started climbing out onto the roof. The strong overnight winds had kept most of the snow and ice from accumulating on the metal surface.

She followed. "What's in the bag? Where's your crossbow?"

He didn't answer, just backed his way over the side of the building and down the ladder to the ground. At least of foot of snow swallowed his feet and ankles. "Shit. There's a shovel back inside if you wouldn't mind getting it? We'll just set up a small area and do some target shooting."

She hurried back with the shovel and he set about clearing a decent sized area while she sat on the rungs of the ladder. She watched as he quietly went about his work, grunting a little every time he drove the shovel back into the snow. She noticed how his tongue sneaked out of his mouth over and over again like the tiny movement could somehow speed up his progress. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't notice the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he pushed and pulled and plowed.

"Enjoying the show, Greene." His voice alarmed her, causing her to jump slightly at the sound of his words and then blush at their meaning. He wasn't looking at her though, so she allowed herself the blush.

"What's in the bag? You never answered me." He glanced at the blue duffle bag and then motioned for her to take a look.

She didn't move immediately, just looked at him somewhat worried about what she'd find inside. "I saved it for you. Go on, then. It don't bite." He returned to clearing a path between them and the nearest couple of trees that stood in front of a shed.

She climbed down. Crouching beside the bag, she unzipped and opened it to find another bow. It wasn't a crossbow, though. Nothing like Daryl's. It looked huge and cumbersome, but it came well-stocked with a multitude of arrows. She didn't understand why Daryl wouldn't take this for himself.

"It's a compound bow." He'd managed to sneak up on and startle her again. "It's lighter than the crossbow and easier to handle. Better for beginners."

"Where'd you get it? And don't you want it? Look at all the ammo." Beth pulled the bow from the bag, not knowing which end was which. It didn't _look_ easier than his crossbow.

"Got it from a guy who didn't deserve it. And I reckon you'll be down to just a handful of arrows sooner rather than later. Never really needed more than a handful myself." He showed her how to hold the bow, how to string an arrow, and how to properly aim. She paid close attention and watched him expertly land every single shot into one of the two trees. When it was her turn, she could see why he'd chosen this for her. With the crossbow, it had taken her days to hit her first target, but with this bow she managed to hit the tree on her third shot. A chorus of applause, hoots and hollers, roared behind her. Looking up, she saw Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Sasha, Carol, and Tara all lined up along the roof's edge watching. She beamed at them, deciding not to be embarrassed.

"Better watch out, Daryl, or she'll be better than you by the time Spring is sprung." Beth smiled at him as he squinted his eyes up at Carol and her taunt.

He lowered his eyes to Beth. "Still feel like the most expendable?"

Smiling, she raised the bow again and aimed at the second tree. "Nope," she declared as she released the arrow not caring whether it hit her target or not.


	5. Waging War

**Just a short chapter before the weekend commences. I'm not sure I'll update on weekends, probably just weekdays so enjoy this one! I think I gave y'all something juicy to get you through the short drought. Anyway, here we find out a bit about where Beth was and how she escaped. I think she's really struggling with trying to find her place in the world now, you know? What are her strengths and weaknesses? What is she willing to do? What is her worth and value? A lot of soul searching for Beth Greene which I hope is really highlighted in season 5.**

After a couple of days in the warehouse and a whole bunch of foul-mouthed, insult-laden shouting matches between Abraham and Eugene, the group had finally decided to keep pushing north. They were already in Virginia. Might as well see what D.C. had to offer in the way of supplies or safe zones.

They'd had no luck finding useful vehicles. And they barely kept enough gas to keep the jeep running. So the group continued walking allowing the day's scouting party to cover more ground quickly by taking the jeep further on ahead and circling back. The days bled into nights bled into mornings with no real end in sight.

This morning, Daryl was bringing up the rear walking a few paces behind Carol and Beth who were whispering, thick as thieves. He'd caught them stealing glances back his way every so often. He hated to think of what was being said.

As Beth walked, he watched her. Her steps were stronger these days, bolder even. Like you could hear her footfalls now unlike before where she'd been quiet as a mouse. She was sure and determined but still smiled more than she had any right to. Her new bow was slung across her body like she'd been wielding that thing since birth. After her awkwardness with his crossbow, she'd taken to the compound bow nicely, just as he'd imagined. His eyes strayed further south noticing the holes in her jeans. They'd grown so large they were almost indecent. He made a mental note to find her a new pair.

Someone up front called for Carol so Beth slowed down to fall in step beside him. They traveled like this more often than not these days. Sometimes talking, sometimes not. He was surprised to discover that she didn't always need to fill the air with chatter. Most days, she hummed to herself some bits and pieces of songs she'd once known. Daryl now took a certain amount of comfort from her birdsong.

"You know, you ain't never really talked much about what happened to you before." They'd found her sitting in a church almost comatose, covered in blood from head to toe. She'd slept for nearly two straight days, claimed she was fine, and then returned - at least mostly - to her normal self. But there was a hardness in all her softness now that he detected and imagined Maggie did as well. And sometimes her brow furrowed and her eyes darkened when she was lost in thought. At night, he could even sometimes hear her crying in her sleep.

"Didn't think you were much for talking, Dixon." She smirked at him, but he knew she was trying to dodge the question.

"You don't got to tell me, Beth. But you need to tell somebody. Maybe Maggie." They kept walking along in silence. He could see she was musing over what he'd suggested.

"I can't tell Maggie or anyone because I don't know how. I don't know how to say the words." The tremble in her voice broke his heart.

He reached up and pulled her braid, rubbing the soft golden strands between his fingers. Beth stopped and looked at him. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she kept her chin lifted high. "That man wanted to keep me as a pet. To be his plaything. To cook his meals, clean his house. To...to…" And now the tears flowed freely.

Daryl kept his voice low and gentle. "Did he touch you?"

"Not at first." She barely whispered the rest. "At first this was another girl. Younger than me. She must have been with him a long time. She'd gone crazy - there wasn't anything left in her eyes. He kept her for his nights until she hung herself from the church rafters. And then, when he came for me, I put a knife in his belly." She turned from him and kept walking, shoulders squared and determined to move forward.

He caught up with her and just silently tried to send her all the support he could. And when his knuckles brushed his, she grabbed his hand and held on. "Ain't no shame in saving yourself. He deserved a hell of a lot worse."

"I don't feel any shame, Daryl. I think that's what bothers me most. I put that knife in his gut and his blood spilled over my hands and I smiled. I had fun. I carved a man alive, a priest inside of his own church, and laughed all the while." She stopped and faced him, suddenly - a fierceness he'd never seen storming in her eyes. "And if I had my way, that fucker'd come back to life so I could do it all again. But this time, I'd slow down, really take my time. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"If that's what you wanted to say, then yes. In this world, Beth, we all become monsters at some point or we die. You did what you had to do to survive, to get back to us. I'd have done no less, probably worse. Rick bit a man's throat out with his bare fucking teeth. So, I guess, you just have to decide if it was all worth it. If that's a part of yourself you can embrace and move forward with and accept?" Their hands still clasped together, Daryl slowly rubbed circles across her skin hoping he was communicating to her that what she'd done didn't matter to him one bit. That he was proud of her.

"I already did, Daryl. And even after all that shit, I still think this world is filled with good people. I just think the good ones are all hiding. But I'm not going to hide." She had moved closer to him all this time. He could feel her body heat pressing against him. Could smell the scavenged shampoo in her hair. Her hand gripped his tightly, fingernails biting into him in this lovely way that made her presence so known, so undeniable. He stared down at her and she up at him. And for the first time he allowed his eyes to roam to her mouth - set in such a hard, firm line. And God how he wanted to soften those lips, to press his against hers and take the stress and the pain from them, from her. He wanted to take their pinkness and turn them red with heat. He tried swallowing that need away, but she didn't back down beneath his gaze - like she was daring him to take a chance. And so a war waged in his head. One that, if he were honest, had been waging since she'd pushed back at him in their fight at the moonshine cabin. And he wanted to give in so badly despite all of the reasons that he shouldn't.

Then suddenly, they were interrupted by shouting. They let go of each other and donned their bows, rushing forward to join the others who all had their weapons aimed at some guy who'd appeared on the road before them.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick asked, gruffly.

The young man raised his arms as if in surrender. "Name's Aaron."


	6. Just a Joke

This so-called Aaron appeared unarmed besides a large hunting knife, but Abraham moved in anyway to frisk him completely. "Where in the name of Jesus's left nut did you come from?"

"I've been watching you guys for a few days now. Finally, decided to say a friendly hello and have a little chat." Abraham raised his gun at the stranger again and moved back to the others quickly.

"You've been following us?" Rick's eyes had gone cold.

"Well, yes. I know that sounds bad, but I don't mean any harm. The opposite actually. My group has a community a few miles north in Alexandria that's surrounded by a reinforced wall. But we need more people to feel truly safe and so I scout the surrounding area for stragglers and larger groups. I find people show their truest colors when they don't know they're being watched." Aaron kept a goofy grin on his face the whole time which was almost more unnerving than a one-eyed man with a tank.

"You do this scouting all alone?" Daryl spoke up, sounding completely unconvinced.

"Mostly, yes. People don't respond well to large numbers. So, I'd like to take you there, if you want to meet our people. If not, I understand, but you people seem to have a lot of survival knowledge that we could really use. Plus, you'd nearly double our numbers." Aaron lowered his arms.

"What makes you think we're the good guys?" Rick kept the python raised and walked closer to the man. Michonne fell in line closely behind him.

"From what I've seen, you seem to care about one another. And you have women and children with you which we've learned is important. I get a sense of family from you. Family is the most viable thing left in this world now. We just want to grow ours, that's all. And I wouldn't say no to a drink of water if you have some to offer?"

Rick approached and took the knife from Aaron. "Yeah, we got water, but we've also got rules. The first being, you're going to spend a night or two with us so we can learn just how alone you actually are. And just to up the ante a bit, you'll do so tied up. Glenn, grab our remaining wire. Aaron, walk towards that oak tree." Rick pointed the way with is gun.

"You've got my knife. What's tying me up going to prove?" The group watched as Aaron warily walked to the tree at gunpoint.

"I'm calling your bluff. If you've got someone watching, I'm hoping they'll be alerted by the sight of you taken captive and come forward. We don't intend to hurt you. We're not that kind of people until you give us a reason. But if that happens, we won't hesitate. Not even for a second." Rick's words were uttered low and sharpened with ice. Glenn arrived with the wire and firmly attached their guest to the tree.

"You've been hurt before, huh? That's what this is about? There are a whole bunch of nasty people left out there. Seen a few myself. The kind that were sick long before the outbreak." Aaron's eyes grew distant with some past hurt. "What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Rick Grimes. We just escaped a place that locked us in a cattle car where they intended to feed us and fatten us until they could slaughter us and serve us up for supper. They promised sanctuary and community for all. Sound familiar?" Silence dominoed through the group, followed quickly by the thickness of their memories. They'd never not be haunted by those few horrific days.

"That's not us, Rick. I swear to you. Douglas, that's our leader, he's a peaceful man. But we've been behind those walls for so damn long he fears we've gone soft. We need others who've been out there - on the road - who've had to survive the terror and the atrocity to keep us safe. We need you." He leaned his head back against the giant oak and looked at Rick as openly as he could.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. Glenn, you take first watch. Two hour shifts. Come get me next." Rick stalked off to debate the situation with whomever wanted a say, while the others dropped their weapons and started to make camp since it looked like no one was going anywhere for the time being. The weather had warmed a bit, allowing for an outdoor camp as long as a fire stayed lit.

Abraham approached Rick first. "I'm going Rick. I think we all should. That guy seems honest when you look him in the eye unlike those punk-ass sons of toothless whores back at Terminus. He's unarmed, for Christ's sake."

"That doesn't mean he's not leading us straight into an army," Carol stated.

"We'll do it right this time, stake the place out good and proper first. Keep him hostage in the meantime. It could work if we keep our guards up." Rosita came forward wanting to back up Abraham.

"I don't trust this guy any farther than I can throw him." Daryl side-eyed Aaron as he sat chatting with Glenn.

Beth came forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, but spoke to everyone. "I think Abraham and Rosita are right. I know we've all been through so much - so much that's hurt us, so much that's made us not trust. But isn't this why we're here on this journey now? To find a safe place to be again? If we deny all our chances out of fear, then we'll never find that. Ever. We're stronger now that we're back together. Stronger that we've made new friends. Stronger than we've ever been. We need a place where Judith can run and laugh and play. We need a place where we can rest our heads at night and sleep in peace. We need a place where we can live and be human again. And this could be that place."

Everyone turned their gaze to her as her works sank in. A new sense of hope settled in-between the sadness and the mistrust. "If Beth goes, I go." Maggie stood beside her sister and took her hand. And before long nearly everyone had chimed in with agreement.

Rick nodded at her and smiled. "Okay then. Tomorrow, we do things Beth's way."

As the day wore on, a plan was put into place concerning the safe zone and Aaron was questioned for hours on end. He seemed happy enough to answer as long as they provided him with water and food. Darkness set in before too long and a lightness wavered over the camp they hadn't felt since the days of the prison.

Daryl hadn't said much and kept mainly to himself in the aftermath of Aaron's arrival. Beth watched him off and on trying to get a read of where his head was. She'd openly disagreed with his mistrust of Aaron and worried that had pissed him off. But she'd said what she felt and would always do so. Fixing him a supper plate, she made her way over to him by the fire.

"You still think he's not trustworthy?" She handed him the plate which he took without complaint.

"Don't know. Doesn't much matter since we're all decided." He began eating the food she'd provided, not giving off the most welcoming of signals.

"Well, you're still allowed to have an opinion, Daryl. I'd like to know what you think. Especially if you disagree with me." She sat down beside him uninvited.

He chewed thoughtfully for a while. She waited patiently, hugging her knees to her chest. Her thoughts wandered to earlier in the day when she'd told him about what had happened to her. And then that moment when they'd been so close to something.

"It's not that I don't agree. I know we need a place which means trusting somebody at some point. It's just…," his voice trailed off when he couldn't find the words he needed to say.

"It's just what?" Beth didn't want to put words in his mouth. She wanted him to speak for himself.

"I just like our group the way it is. That's all. Bunch of new people, even if they're nice and good, changes things. I guess I just don't want things to change." He continued to eat, not looking at her.

She could have guessed a million things that were running through his mind and never gotten here. And as she thought about what he was saying, she found that she didn't disagree, that maybe she even felt the same way. They'd created such a strongly-bonded family unit that introducing new people was tricky. But then she remembered the prison and the people she'd gotten to know there - Michonne and Zach and Sasha and Tyreese. And then she remembered her home - the farm - and meeting Rick's group for the first time. She remembered the first time she'd laid eyes on Daryl. She'd been slightly frightened at the scowl on his face and disgusted by the dirt and blood and guts caked to his skin. And now all these people were her family. They were people she loved and who loved her.

"Once upon a time I was just some new girl, you know." She playfully nudged him with her shoulder, smiling.

"That feels like centuries ago." He'd finished eating and thrown the plate into the flames, watching it burn.

"Yeah and look at us now. We're like total besties." She did her best valley girl impersonation and flipper her ponytail, tossing it into his face. The look he threw her was priceless and she began to laugh uncontrollably. Before too long, he'd joined her. And they laughed together, long and hard and sweet.

Abraham interrupted their moment as Beth wiped the tears from her eyes. "All right there, lovebirds. Daryl's turn to keep watch of Mr. Good Deeds over there." He sauntered off presumably to find Rosita.

Daryl noticeably stiffened at the lighthearted jab. Beth blushed and searched her brain for the right words to lessen the tension. "I guess laughing is the new cuddling, huh?" She knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon she heard the words leave her mouth.

"What?" His eyes narrowed at her and the comfortable mask of anger slid into place in the lines of his face.

"Nothing, it was just a joke. A bad one, obviously. Abraham didn't mean anything by what he said." She tried keeping eye contact with him, but he shifted his gaze to Aaron and abruptly stood up.

She stood up, too, as he started towards Aaron. She reached out for his hand because she didn't want the night to end on this note. She didn't want something so tiny and throwaway to erase how far they'd come. She didn't want some other voice in his head telling him things that he had no business believing anymore. They'd burned that cabin down, dammit. And she wasn't going to let him rebuilt it. "Wait, Daryl."

Her fingers brushed his hand, but didn't grab hold because he was clearly in flight mode. Too much and he'd run away. "What do you want now, Greene?" His eyes caught hers and she searched them for the right words trying to find the things he needed to hear somewhere deep down in that blue.

"I just never got to thank you. For listening to me earlier. For listening and not judging. For listening and not feeling the need to coddle and treat me like a victim." She saw the tension in his shoulders ease so she took a chance. A very brave chance and approached him slowly, not breaking eye contact. She saw his eyes widen slightly, whether in fear or something else she didn't know. But she kept going, one foot in front of the other, until she was close enough to place her hands on his shoulders, stand on her tippy toes, and ever so lightly press her lips against his cheek.

And when she moved away, she could still feel the stubble on his face bristling against the skin of her lips. It was a sensation that would keep her warm on this night and many more to come. It was a sensation that led her to hope for more. Because he hadn't leaned away or flinched or acted in the least bit offended by her advances. And now, as she caught his gaze again, she saw something there that set her skin ablaze, that turned her red from head to toe, that dizzied her head with heat.

Beth wasn't sure how long they stood staring at each other in that way. But eventually, Daryl reached down to grab his crossbow and tossed it across his back. "Get some sleep, Greene. I'll wake you for next watch." And with that, he turned his back to her and was gone. As she turned to head to her tent, she was met with a dozen curious sets of eyes. Not knowing what to say or do, she just channeled Daryl as best she knew how, "Might as well charge admission around here." Embarrassed, she escaped to the confines of her tent, threw her blanket over her head, and imagined all the things could happen when Daryl crawled into her tent later to wake her. All the things she wanted him to do, almost desperately. All the things that he would not do, at least not yet. Sleep would most definitely not be her friend tonight.


	7. Home

Daryl counted down the two hours of his shift minute by minute. Aaron slept the entire time, shifting uncomfortably against the tree and talking in his sleep unintelligibly. As soon as the clock struck midnight, he headed straight for Beth's tent, making sure to keep Aaron within sight at all times.

Outside the small, zippered door of her one person tent, Daryl debated the pros and cons of waking her. On the plus side, he'd get to see her, to talk to her and letting her take watch would help show her how valuable she was to everyone - how much he and everyone trusted her. Not just with Judith's life, but with everyone's lives. Maybe he'd even sit up with her for a while. So he pulled the tent's zipper up and peeked inside. She was curled up on her side softly snoring, her lips slightly parted. And she was just too damn peaceful to disturb. So instead, he went in search of someone awake, found Michonne sharpening her sword, and passed Aaron off to her.

Daryl returned to his own sleeping bag, moving it closer to the fire for additional warmth, and settled in for the night. The sky above was clear and he could make out several constellations among the stars. His fingers pushed through the stubble on his chin as he let his mind wander to earlier that day when Beth had shared with him what had happened to her. He thought about watching Rick rip Joe's throat out and knew that he'd have done the very same thing to save Beth. Maybe even worse, if there was a worse. And the thought startled him. Because he didn't know where these feelings for her had come from. But he knew things had started changing when they'd both gotten drunk on that moonshine. They way she'd called him on his bullshit. The way she hadn't backed down. They way she'd held him up as he'd broken down.

The Daryl that had left that burning shit shack was a different Daryl. One he barely even recognized. He'd spent the next several days and nights stealing glances at her, agreeing to anything she suggested within reason, and touching her more than he'd ever touched a single human being. And when he'd seen how happy that funeral home had made her, he'd just given in and bled his guts all over that kitchen table for her to see. Had lowered his guard and gotten flustered and revealed too much and fucked up. He'd gone soft and let those walkers overrun the place. He'd gone soft and let some man take Beth and do things to her that should never have been done. And he'd vowed to never let her down again if he found her. But now here he was, right back to flustered asshole - like he'd never touched a woman before in his goddamn life.

But Beth wasn't like those women. Wasn't like those bar groupies who clung to Merle for some reason Daryl could never figure out. And then when Merle dismissed all but the ones he liked, the castoffs found him and he would drunkenly push their skirts up and have them against the side of some dingy bar or his mud-caked pickup or on the very used sofa of some tweaker he didn't even know. The only time he slept with the same woman twice was when Merle found himself back in jail. Then Daryl would befriend some neighborhood girl to keep the lonely at bay until things got anything less than casual at which point he fled. If he's honest, he can't recall ever waking up beside a woman the next morning. Not since he was Beth's age, anyway.

Beth's age. That was a whole other thing, wasn't it? He was 19 years her senior. And beyond no good for her. He was dirty where she was clean. He was hard where she was soft. He was tortured where she was free. She was light where he was dark. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her, from wanting her. It just meant he couldn't act on any of those impulses, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much she wanted him to. He needed to erect new walls. To put distance between them. To push her from him because things were getting way out of hand.

Because at the end of the day, he didn't know what to do with girls. He'd never understood the idea of having a girlfriend or feelings or emotions or love. Jesus, love. He didn't know the first goddamn thing about love accept that it had never seemed a thing that belonged to him. Maybe he'd loved his mother once. And maybe he'd harbored some sick obedient love for his asshole of a father and for Merle. But look where all that had gotten him. All alone with nothing to keep him company but the nasty, twisted scars that lined his chest and back. Love hadn't done shit for him.

Some traitorous little voice in the back of his head suggested that love had also given him Rick and the people huddled all around him. Had given him a family even if they didn't share blood. Had given him Carol and Michonne and Hershel. Had given him Beth. He tried to push that voice down. To bury it somewhere deep. But he couldn't banish those truths, not really. Because he'd give his life up for almost any of the sleeping people surrounding him. He'd gladly lay down his life for them. Any day, any time, and for any reason.

So he loved them. He did. But did they love him? That was a harder pill to swallow. Rick had called him his brother. So maybe Rick loved him. Or at least respected him. And Carol might love him as well. As a friend, anyway. And if the others didn't love him exactly, he had to admit that they at least accepted him and wanted him around.

Which brought him back to Beth. Did Beth love him? Beth seemed to love everyone. Like Hershel. She loved everyone; saw the good in everyone; believed in everyone. That included him. He knew that. So what he was really asking was whether or not she could ever be _in love_ with him. But he didn't even know how to begin that thought so he closed his eyes and slept.

The next morning the group packed their things, abandoned the jeep, and followed Aaron towards Alexandria. No one had come to save Aaron's life in the middle of the night so they were taking it on faith that he was being honest. But their guard was up. Everyone was fully armed with multiple weapons. They asked what route Aaron suggested and then took an alternative one - just to keep this new group guessing. To arrive without notice. Aaron applauded their caution and fell in line beside them. Abraham kept a gun on him at all times. No one was taking any chances. Not anymore.

Sometime after noon, they took a lunch break. Daryl began noticing Aaron acting a bit squirrely. His eyes kept darting around anxiously. Rick and Abraham noticed as well. The three men silently flanked the man - not wanting to frighten the others, but also not trusting Aaron any more than they had to. And before long, they heard the tell-tale pitter-patter of footfall through the winter foliage to their north.

"You lying sack of shit," Rick cursed, pulling Aaron to him and putting the gun to his head. "You've got less than a minute to tell us what's coming through those woods before I put a bullet through your brain."

Aaron raised his arms in surrender again. "It's just Eric, another member of my group. He's a scout like me, but stays back in case something goes wrong. That's all, I swear. He's just here to help us back to the compound."

"You lied," Rick accused, thrusting the python brutally against the man's head.

"A small one, yes, but not about anything important." And with those words, another man appeared. His arms were raised as well, but his left hand held a gun.

"Whoa, there," he said as he came forward. The others raised their weapons to him immediately. "My name's Eric. Aaron and I are the scouting team. We seriously don't mean anyone any harm. See?" He tossed the gun aside. "It's not even loaded."

Tyreese stepped forward and grabbed the gun. He signaled that the gun was, indeed, unloaded.

"Lying to us ain't never the best of ideas, asshole." Daryl moved around behind Eric and into the woods to make sure no one else was hiding out. He came back a few short minutes later. "Looks clear. I don't see signs of nobody else."

"How far to your people?" Rick spat the question to Aaron and Eric.

"Not far. About five miles out. We'll be there in time for supper, if you still want to come." Aaron answered Rick and managed to keep the tremble out of his voice, but Rick could feel the fear in the man's body.

No one moved. No one answered. Finally, Rick shoved the two men together. Beth and Tara help them at gunpoint while everyone tried to decide how to proceed.

"I still say we move forward. Of course that prick isn't out here on his own. That'd be suicide. I'm almost impressed, to be honest." Abraham holstered his weapon and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lying ain't a great way to start a relationship." Daryl chimed in and no one could really argue with the truth in his words.

"We've come this far. Might as well go the distance, now. One more man doesn't really change anything, does it?" Carol hugged her arms across her chest and looked at Rick for his final say-so.

"If we do this, we do this smart. I want a group of us to stay outside their walls in case the shit hits the fan. Tyreese, Abraham, Michonne, and I will go in first with Aaron. Daryl, you stay outside with everyone else, including Eric. Be ready to move in if you hear anything even slightly off. Everyone agreed?" Rick looked around the group for affirmation. They all nodded in agreement. Carl didn't look happy about being separated from his father, but he knew arguing was pointless.

They started moving again. And within the hour they could see a large, well-fortified fence in the distance. They broke into the two agreed upon groups and Rick's headed off with Aaron to breach the walls first. The others waited nervously. A few walkers ambled idly by. Sasha and Carl handled them.

"Ain't' seen many walkers. Y'all don't get much activity up here or what?" Daryl questioned Eric.

"It comes in waves, really. But the numbers are always lower during the colder months. Plus, we spend a lot of time in the surrounding areas scavenging and putting down as many as we can. We try not to let them get too close." Eric was nothing if not chatty.

"Seems smart," Beth chimed in. Eric smiled at her in a way that pissed Daryl off.

"Not sure I see a reason for a man with an arrow to his head to keep that grin on his face." Daryl stepped between Beth and Eric.

A few minutes later, Rick and the others rejoined them.

"So?" Glenn questioned.

"Seems legit, so far. They have a whole section of this housing development walled off and are constantly working on pushing the walls farther out. The subdivision was built for this kind of thing - for a crisis. It runs entirely on solar power. There are whole families inside - men, women, children. Young and old. Hell, some kids are playing capture the flag. I spoke with their leader, Douglas, briefly. He says we're welcome as long as we'll each have a little sit down with him." Rick looked at his family to gage their reaction to his words.

"Does your gut trust them?" Maggie asked.

Rick thought about her question for quite a while before answering. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Then let's head inside." Beth started off ahead of the others. Daryl moved quickly to her side.

"Slow down, Greene. And take out your gun." Beth looked at him and shook her head.

"There are kids inside, Daryl, who I'm sure aren't used to having guns pointed at them." His eyebrows creased at her as she put her hand on his crossbow and forced him to lower his weapon as well. "Have a little faith."

The others caught up with them and they entered the gated neighborhood together. Rick hadn't been lying. Kids were running around, laughing and playing - completely carefree. Some stopped and gave them curious glances. Some waved or whispered. Men and women began leaving their houses and walking out to gawk at the new arrivals. They were clean and well-dressed and seemed so far removed from the blood and gore Rick and his group were accustomed to. One older gentleman stepped forward and smiled at them.

"Welcome. My name is Douglas. I trust that you'll come to feel at home here in no time. I have a crew readying your new homes as we speak. We only have three houses available, currently, but we're looking to expand the walls over an additional street this week so, hopefully, you'll all have your own place soon. While we wait, I hope to speak with you each and get to know you a little better. One at a time, if that's all right? And while you wait your turn, Joyce here will let you use her shower, give you some clean clothes, and some warm food to tide you over. She'll also take you on a tour of the neighborhood and answer any general questions you might have. Rick, I'd like to start with you." Douglas motioned towards the house across the street. Rick nodded at his people and headed off with Douglas. Joyce, an elderly woman, shuffled everyone else to her house a few mailboxes down. Daryl stood firmly rooted where he stood. Beth looked back at him in question.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait here for Rick." Daryl just couldn't let himself trust these people that easily.

"I'll wait, too." She rejoined him.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_." Daryl leaned his crossbow against Douglas's mailbox and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as the kids ran about. Their gleeful shouts echoed off the houses and disappeared into the dusk.

Beth closed her eyes, leaned back her head, and took in a lungful of the crisp, cold air. "Smells like snow. And home." When she reopened her eyes, they were wet with tears. Happy tears. She smiled at him and laughed. "We're home, Darlyl Dixon. We're finally home."


	8. Come Inside

Douglas led Rick inside his quaint, suburban home. Rick's eyes widened as he took in the sheer normalcy of the place. The pictures on the wall, vases filled with flowers on side tables, and even the odd bit of leftover food left by the sink. The idea of leaving leftover food seemed ludicrous - a slap in the face.

"Sit down, Rick. I just have a few questions." Douglas pointed towards the dining room table and so Rick pulled out an expensive looking chair and sat down.

"You've been on the road since the beginning?" Douglas asked, sliding a glass of water towards him.

Rick ignored the water and shook his head. "Off and on. We've had places for awhile. A farm. A prison."

"But those places didn't last, I'm guessing. And so you've been out there. You and your people know what it's like and how to survive in this new world." Douglas poured himself a glass of wine and offered some to Rick, who refused.

"We do what we have to do. We've all done things, things to survive." Rick kept his eyes steady and focused on Douglas's every move.

"The people here haven't, Rick. That's the thing. Most of us have been walled up here since the beginning. Most of the families here have never killed any walkers, much less another human being. Which I'm also assuming you've had to do." Douglas took a sip of his wine.

Rick's silence was the only confirmation he offered.

"I'm not judging you or your people, Rick. Aaron and Eric have assessed you and deemed you good, worthy people. I trust their opinions and therefore, unless you give me a reason not to, I trust you as well. I'm hoping you and your skills and your knowledge will come in handy here. Will help save us when the time inevitably comes that we need saving." They stared at each other for a good long while. "Where are you from, Rick? Originally. Before all this?"

"Outside of Atlanta. I was the sheriff of a small town." Rick's eyes darted down, not wanting to think too much about before.

"And now it's just you and your boy and this group of people?" Douglas asked.

"That group of people is my family." The intensity in his voice both startled and pleased Douglas.

"I thought so. If you decide to stay, we need everyone to help out. Lend a hand. We all have jobs here. Most people are doing things similar to what they did before or that involve skill sets they have. Teachers, doctors, and whatnot. So far, I've been the only thing you could call law around here, so why not make you constable? I've always liked the idea of having a constable." Douglas smiled at him.

"What exactly is your job?" Rick wanted answers more than he wanted a job title.

"I was a Congressman before from Virginia. So I've been leading this place with as much of my political knowledge as I know how. Which is pisspoor, if I'm being honest. I'd welcome your help. We do have one rule though which I don't see you liking all that much." Douglas sighed and settled back against his chair, wine finished.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Rick readied himself for whatever was coming next.

"We have an armory set up in one of the houses. It's well stocked and something I'm sure you'll appreciate. We keep it locked and for emergencies only. Sarah and Eric are the only ones with keys since they live next door to it. Guns are checked in and out - all weapons, really. Mostly just for runs and outside scavenging. So I'm going to ask your people to turn over your weapons and agree to live here peacefully. No violence unless violence comes from the outside. Is that acceptable?" The older man raised his eyebrows at Rick.

Rick's hand immediately went to the gun at his waist. "You're just going to confiscate our weapons?"

"Confiscate is a bit harsher word than I'd use. It will still be your gun, Rick, when you need it. I just hope you won't be needing it much - if ever. That's all. The people here don't have weapons beyond the odd hunting knife. And since you're constable, I'll even give you a key."

"Well, if I'm going to be constable then I want a deputy and that deputy will also have a key." Rick was clearly not going to take no for an answer.

"Absolutely. Who did you have in mind?" Douglas didn't miss a beat agreeing.

Rick thought about his choices for a minute, but didn't really have to think long. "Michonne - the woman with the sword. Mostly because she's damn good and you're never going to get her away from that sword. So the deal also involves her keeping her weapon."

Douglas extended his hand to Rick. "Agreed. She can keep her weapon as long as it stays inside her house." Rick took his offered hand and nodded. "I'll talk to her next, if that's all right?"

Douglas walked Rick down to Daryl and Beth and then took them straight to Joyce's house where the others were busy laughing and chatting and eating and bathing. Joyce, herself, was busy chopping off Carl's hair. "No boy should ever let the mop on his head get this out of line. What girl's gonna want to swim through fields of hair to get to all the good stuff, huh?"

Carl blushed and Rick smiled for the first time in a long time. "And you - the father. Rick, is it?" He nodded. "You get right on upstairs and into that shower. I'm coming for you next. I'm going to have to burn every stitch of clothes you all are wearing. We could smell you coming for miles." The promise of a warm shower was too much to pass up and so Rick disappeared. Michonne headed off with Douglas once Rick had nodded at her that all was well.

Beth joined Maggie at the table, grinning like she'd just won the lottery. The table was stock full with crackers and chips and something that looked an awful lot like a green bean casserole. Actual food. There were platters of tomatoes and cucumbers and strawberries. Bananas and peaches and apples. Heaven couldn't have presented a more miraculous spread.

She glanced up at Daryl who was still looking like he had no idea what was going on. His eyes caught hers and she patted the empty seat next to her. "Sit down and eat something already. Before Abraham and Eugene destroy it all." The two men were busy shoveling whatever was in reach into their mouths. Daryl sat next to her but didn't touch any of the food.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, popping a blueberry into her mouth.

He eyed everyone suspiciously. "Yesterday we were all near starved and eating cold beans out of a can. Now we're sitting here gorging ourselves so fast our guts are going to ache. Just seems a bit too easy."

"Why does there always have to be a buzzkill at every good meal we stumble across?" Glenn questioned as the others sobered at Daryl's words and slowed their eating.

"Cause if memory serves me correct, ain't none of those meals ever ended well. Five minutes of good eating and you done forgot all that?" Daryl glared at Glenn and Glenn glared back.

"Sorry about our manners, Joyce," Maggie piped up. "We're not used to all this, is all. Good things don't happen much out there anymore. Makes trust hard to hold onto."

"Don't you worry, dearie. You all can relax now. Get some real rest and forget what being hungry feels like for a minute." She released Carl from her shears and he pounced on the food. His enthusiasm encouraged the others and soon the roar of their laughter was heard again.

Daryl got up and left the house. Beth watched him go and her heart hurt for him. Because she knew he was going to have a harder time than any of them here. A harder time letting go of all the things he kept locked up inside - the hurt and the guilt and the shame. And she knew he'd have a harder time finding his place and his worth inside the safety of reinforced walls. A place where his crossbow and his hunting skills weren't needed. A place where he'd feel trapped and unnecessary.

Rick rejoined them without a speck of dirt gracing his skin or fresh clothes. And once Joyce got him in that seat, shaved his beard, and cut his hair, he was no longer recognizable as the man they'd all followed all those miles since Georgia. Since the farm. Since the prison. He was younger. Looked innocent, somehow. But sadder, too.

"Douglas wants to meet with everyone. Assign y'all jobs to do around the town. He's made me constable, and Michonne will be my deputy. He's also asked that we all put our weapons inside their armory unless we go beyond the walls and need them. Sarah and Eric have keys. Michonne and I will have keys."

They looked at him then, amazed that he'd agreed to such a thing. But they also felt a collective sigh of relief wash over the room. Because maybe for the first time in almost three years they'd no longer need to sleep with their hand on a gun. And so, one by one, they emptied their holsters, their pockets, their sheaths. They placed their weapons on the table and returned to the kitchen, bellies full and hearts light.

Beth approached Rick away from the others. "Daryl's not going to just give up his crossbow."

"I'll handle him. He outside?" Rick made a move towards the door.

"Yes, but Rick?" Rick turned back to her. "He needs something to do with his hands, you know? So that they stay busy and he doesn't have time to think too hard about anything else."

Rick eyed her curiously and he wondered just what it was that was going on between the two of them. He wondered if it was simply the bonds of the road, the time they'd spent after the prison fell. Or if it was more than that. When she'd kissed him on the cheek last night, it had felt charged with something that belied the chasteness of its innocent location. "Like what?"

"Like maybe he can help with clearing the next streets over. Douglas said they wanted to expand, right? So maybe he could sweep the houses and buildings and still get to take the bow out everyday. Do you think that'd be a good idea?" She looked at him hopefully. He'd give her one thing, she sure seemed to know how to handle Daryl Dixon. Maybe even better than Daryl Dixon knew how to handle himself.

"I'll let him think it was his idea." Rick smiled at her and continued out to Daryl.

Later that night after everyone had their sit down with him, Douglas led everyone to the remaining three houses they had vacant. The pantries had been stocked, the drawers and closets filled, the bathrooms armed with shampoo and soap and toothpaste. "I'm sorry these houses only have power and hot water during the daylight hours, but I'm guessing that's more than you've had in ages. The water is clean and from several wells. Shack up together for a few more nights and then you'll be able to spread out however you feel most comfortable." With a final goodnight, he left them to themselves.

Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Sasha, Bob, and Tyreese took one house. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, and Carol took another. That left the remaining house to Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Tara, and Daryl. Exhausted, they all headed towards their new homes.

"Wait, guys?" Glenn whispered.

"What is it?" Rick paused and looked at Glenn.

"I just don't feel comfortable having us all split up here. Not at first. Not at night. I say we all sneak into Rick's house in an hour or so. Stay close. Just until we have a better idea of how things are going to go." Maggie squeezed his hand.

"I agree. Come through the back door. It'll be unlocked." They finally turned their separate ways and went inside. Daryl didn't move an inch towards any of the homes. He stayed outside, walked over to the sidewalk, and sat down. He still had his knife but his hands itched for his crossbow.

"It's cold, Daryl. Don't you want to come inside?" Beth joined him on the curb.

"I feel better out here. But you go on. Get a real night's rest for once." He had dismissed her but she didn't move.

"Please come inside? We'll all be together at Rick's. Just like always. No need to freeze out here all alone. If you're out here, I couldn't get a good night's sleep anyway." She put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Go inside, Beth." He needed to start pushing. He'd gotten her to a safe place where she could have a life and now he had to start pushing.

"Not without you." He was pushing against one hell of a stubborn woman.

He shot her an ugly look. But she didn't so much as flinch. "Dammit, Greene. I ain't playing games with you." He jumped to his feet to put distance between them. He needed space because now he was yelling and yelling would attract attention.

She walked towards him, hand outreached. He shuffled back with every step she took, begging her with his eyes, finally turning his back to her. But she didn't stop. She kept coming and her arms wrapped around him and her grip was fierce and determined. She wasn't letting go.

"I don't know what to do here." He murmured.

"Same as always. Protect your family. And to do that, you gotta be with them." She walked around and faced him, shoulders squared for battle. "Come inside."

His hand reached up, unsure at first, but he found his certainty in her eyes. He fingered the soft ends of her ponytail for the slightest of seconds. Sighing, he dropped his hand and nodded. "After you, Greene." And she led him inside.


	9. Conversations

The next morning Beth awoke to the cling and clang of pots and pans in the kitchen. Maggie, Carol, and Tyreese were busy cooking breakfast for everyone. Beth's eyes searched the living room where she'd left Daryl the previous night, but he was no longer there. Rick was busy cooing to Judith who had actual toys spread across the floor. Michonne and Carl were in a corner laughing over some magazine or comic book. The others were still sleeping.

Beth helped set the table for breakfast, but once the food was prepared, Maggie pulled her aside and suggested they go next door to their own home. A super secret sister breakfast, she called it. Beth smiled and followed without protest. She missed her sister and their closeness more than almost anything else. She was happy Maggie had Glenn, but that left little time for just the two of them anymore. Glenn gave them a little wave as he watched them leave.

Skipping the table altogether, Maggie dragged her sister upstairs. They crawled into Beth's very own queen-sized bed and just marveled at the luxury for several minutes before diving into their food. For several moments, the scraping of forks was all that could be heard. The hunger of the previous months was something that they just couldn't easily forget. Once they'd both cleaned their plates, Maggie laid the dirty dishes aside and looked at her sister.

"So, how are things with Daryl? I've been dying to ask." She grabbed her bottle of water and took a swig as she waited for an answer.

Beth was slow to respond. Maggie watched as varying emotions warred across Beth's face. "I don't know what I'm doing. Like, seriously, Maggie. No clue. He just looks at me and that's it. Maybe I'm reading those looks wrong. How am I even supposed to begin to know?"

"You could just ask? I know that's scary, but that's kind of like what I did with Glenn." Maggie gave her a small smile. Beth picked at the duvet.

"Ask what, exactly? Hey Daryl, do you like me? One nod for yes, two for no? I'm pretty sure he'd just bolt. Abraham called us lovebirds the other day and that didn't go over super well. And that was just a joke." Beth looked up at her sister wanting answers or help or just something to calm her down and ease her worries.

"Just Beth him to death. You're good at that," Maggie teased. "Y'all spend a lot of time around each other. Just keep batting those blue eyes and long lashes at him until he crumbles beneath your fingers. And then kiss the shit out of him. Here." Maggie reached in her pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms.

Beth's eyes grew wide and she swallowed loudly. "What am I supposed to do with those?"

"You're supposed to not get pregnant with them." Maggie grabbed her hand and forced her to take the condoms. "Time will come when you'll need them, Daryl or not."

Beth blushed and shoved them into her pillowcase. "I think condoms are a little too advanced for us at this juncture."

"Maybe I could talk to him? I'll be working with working on expanding the town everyday. I could just casually mention you a lot. Get a feel for where his head's at?" But Beth shook her head at this.

"That's too obvious. I'm not sure it even matters. Something tells me he's going to just disappear into himself here. Get up, go to work, get the job done, and then hole up in his own space. That's essentially what he did at the prison. Except there we lived on top of each other. But once he has his own space, once we spread out, he won't even need to see me ever. I'll be locked up tight inside the school with all the kids. And then back here with you and Glenn." Maggie could see the realization of these words hit her as she said them. "Plus…," Her voice trailed off.

"Plus, what?" Maggie started running her fingers through Beth's hair. Knowing the soothing motion would calm her like it always had. She hoped one day Daryl Dixon's hand would replace hers.

"Now that there's all these new people, maybe he'll meet someone else, you know? Like someone older and prettier and more like him. Someone with more experience." Maggie wondered how long Beth had been considering this. It was unusual for her sister to succomb to insecurity, especially when it came to boys. But Daryl was an entirely new thing. A much realer thing. For the first time, Maggie truly believed Beth had fallen in love.

"Hey," Maggie said gently, tugging Beth's chin upward, "He couldn't do better than you if he tried. Do you hear me? We've got several long nights ahead of us all cooped up in this house together. Just let it happen, Bethy. I don't think for a single second that any man on the face of the earth could resist a Beth Greene in love. You'll know what to do when the time is right." Maggie kissed her cheek.

"You think I'm in love?" Beth blushed again.

"Aren't you?" Maggie asked in return. Beth looked at her sister for a few long beats and then threw her arms around her.

"I love you, Maggie." Beth squeezed her tighter. "And thank you."

Michonne found Daryl walking the perimeter of the safe zone. He looked so awkward and lonely without his bow. She understood the feeling since she no longer had her katana hanging from her shoulders. The sense of loss was almost overwhelming.

"Hey, Dixon. Find any holes yet?" Daryl grunted at her. He was nothing if not eloquent.

"Did you even wait for the sun to come up before you bolted? What happened to you? Back at the prison you were busy telling me how important it was to stick with everyone and now you're running away quicker than a spooked cat." Michonne eyed him with concern.

"I ain't running away. Just wanted some time to think without all that chatter." He ran his fingers along the metal paneled wall as they walked along.

"Think about what?" Back when they were out searching for The Governor together, Michonne and Daryl had shared a very easy and open friendship. She was hoping that hadn't changed.

"Nothing." He mumbled his answer. And though his mouth said one thing, his eyes said something else entirely.

"I'm going to risk my life here, I figure, by suggesting that perhaps a certain Greene sister is at the top of your nothing list?" Michonne nudged him with her elbow and smiled. She hoped she hadn't overstepped some boundary.

Daryl stayed silent.

"It's all right, you know. To get close to someone. I know that now. And I hope you do, too. Besides, there's a certain amount of poetry in the redneck and the farmer's daughter. Don't you think?" Michonne stopped and faced him.

Daryl stopped walking but continued to fidget and avoid eye contact. "Give her a few days and some young guy will swoop in. Trust me on that. I'm gonna head back and check in with the others. I think Rick was thinking about having a sit down with several of Douglas's group. We should be there for that. Come on." And with that, he ended their conversation.

They returned to the house to find nearly everyone gone. Abraham and Rosita were in the back just sitting around drinking beer. Daryl still felt like he was in a dream and that shit was going to fall apart at any second. But clearly no one else was burdened by these worries. Neither one had any clue where everyone else had gone. Michonne disappeared inside the house and left him to his own devices.

Daryl wandered around outside for a while before settling on the front porch of the house he'd been assigned. He grabbed the first sturdy stick he found and took out his knife to whittle the end. Just to pass the time, to fight off the boredom, to give his hands and mind something to do. A few minutes later laughter broke through his silent concentration. He looked up and saw Maggie, Glenn, and Beth rounding the corner.

"Hey, man. You gotta check out that armory soon and their food stores. It will take your breath away," Glenn remarked as they joined him on the porch.

"That's where y'all been?" Daryl squinted up at them from his seated position. The sun was blazing overheard adding a pleasant warmth to the otherwise crisp day.

"Douglas and his wife just took us on a tour. Everyone's been so nice." Maggie took Glenn's hand and led him inside. Beth took a seat on the porch steps across from Daryl.

"They're hosting a block party tonight in our honor. An actual party with food and music and dancing and happy people. I wish Daddy was here." She stretched her foot out and toed his shoe when he didn't immediately acknowledge her presence. He stopped his whittling, leaned his head against the porch column, and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're happy and like it here. I wish your Dad could be here with you, too." He spoke so softly she had to really concentrate to hear him.

She kept tapping her foot against his, smiling all the while. "Are you going to go?"

He looked down at where their toes met and back up at her. "I ain't much for parties. Maybe I'll just patrol the perimeter and keep watch in that lookout tower they built out of that old deer stand."

"If I asked you to come, would you?" She looked at him eagerly.

He toyed with the bottom button on his shirt. "You don't need me there."

She scooted across to him until their knees were touching. "The thing is, Marley, one of the girls here, she's got this really pretty blue dress she's going to let me borrow and makeup and I just thought it'd be nice to get dressed up for a change. And then to go to that party and dance and maybe even sing a little. Forget about all the shit we've been through for a while and just have a good time. But then I got worried about no one wanting to dance with me so I just thought that if you were there, I wouldn't have to worry about that 'cause I'd make you dance with me. And you would, wouldn't you? Dance with me?" She was talking faster than she could breathe and blushing from her temples down into her neck, but she kept going because this is what she wanted.

"I ain't never danced with anyone before. So you might want to think about a Plan B. Which is silly 'cause you ain't gonna have trouble finding a dance partner, Greene. And you know that." She looked at him then. He quirked his lips up into a half smile, but she didn't smile back. She wasn't in the mood for smiles and pretending what was happening wasn't happening. She wasn't in the mood to pussyfoot around all his defenses.

"Daryl Dixon, you will go to that party tonight and you will dance with me. And then you will walk me home and kiss me goodnight." With those as her final words, she stood, turned on her heels, and walked into the house, slamming the door behind her.


	10. Any Dance Will Do

People started gathering in Joyce's backyard around 5pm. The sun was just beginning to set and the fading light cast a sepia tone over the evening. Picnic tables had been pushed together to create a large banquet table filled with food and drink. A makeshift stage had been assembled out of old wooden pallets. A battery operated keyboard was manned by Joyce who was joined by another man and woman with guitars strapped across their shoulders.

Guests arrived in various states of dress. The children came in whatever they had been wearing that day. The teenagers and younger adults preferring to dress up a little - to show off their personal styles, a thing that wasn't allowed much anymore, but the desire clearly still existed. The older among them just came in comfortable, clean attire ready to watch the young folk dance and laugh and play. For a while, the walkers didn't exist and all that mattered was this moment here and now.

Beth entered the yard with Maggie at her side. A quick survey around showed the rest of her family had already arrived - sans Daryl. Because of course he wasn't there. It was hardly surprising. Her gut twisted in realization that she'd definitely overstepped some imaginary line of acceptable behavior back on that porch. She'd been too forceful, too upfront and now she'd pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Maggie squeezed her hand and gave her an inquisitive little smile.

"Nothing." Beth tried smiling back but knew Maggie wasn't going to buy it.

"He'll be here, Beth. He will." Beth hoped she was right, but wouldn't spend too much effort getting her hopes up. Instead, she intended to have a good time. Daryl or no Daryl. "Come on, let's go find everybody else." Maggie pulled her sister in the direction of Glenn and Tara as the band started playing.

Rick found Daryl aimlessly walking the streets of their small community. Lost in thought and chewing on his nails like it was his job. He wasn't surprised to see his friend anywhere other than the gathering. But he deserved to be there whether he knew it or not.

"Going to head over to Joyce's house anytime soon?" Rick ambled up beside him and fell in step.

"And do what exactly?" He continued biting his cuticles.

"I don't know. Relax. Take a break. Smile at a pretty girl. We get to do that now." Rick's hand went to rest on his holster out of habit, but found nothing but empty air. It would be a while before that absence felt natural.

"Don't really know how to do any of those things. Just don't feel right. And…," he swallowed whatever he'd intended to say next.

"Say what needs saying." Rick waited.

"Ain't nothing to say really. Just...I don't know what to do about Beth. I think it's best if I just put some distance between us. Not that I think there's an us or anything." The words were spilling out of his mouth quicker than he'd imagined possible. "There ain't, Rick. There can't be, but she said things earlier that can't be unsaid. And it's my fault, but I don't know how to handle it. Jesus Christ, Rick, I'm lost." He drew in a shaky breath and stopped walking, just staring down at his feet.

"And why exactly can't there be anything between you two? I've seen the way y'all are together. At first, I just thought it was because of the things y'all went through after the prison. But clearly she means something to you and you mean something to her. We don't find that everyday now. Some people never will. So, the way I see things, what you've found is a blessing. Something to be thankful for. Something to hold on to." Rick waited for Daryl to look at him before continuing. "Truth is, I'm not exactly one to be handing out romantic advice. Love in this world is a whole other thing than it ever was before. But it's a thing we've got to hold on to if we ever want to get back to living a life rather than just surviving."

"So, what? I just ask her to go steady and that's that? Shit, Rick, she's half my age. And way out of my league. She deserves a whole hell of a lot more than I can offer." Daryl started pacing the pavement again. Agitation settling into his shoulders.

"She's not a little girl. Not by a long shot and is fully capable of deciding who she cares about. Age is a non-issue. We don't have the luxury. All we're left with now is the truth. So if the truth is you want to be with her, then go be with her. She couldn't ask for a better man. And I couldn't ask for a better brother. Just follow her lead." Rick squeezed his shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of Joyce's house. Reluctantly, Daryl followed.

The party was in full swing by the time the two men entered the yard. The band was playing a rousing cover of an old country song while people of all ages line danced up and down, back and forth through the winter-browned lawn. Lanterns cast the sweetest glow across the moving, laughing, happy bodies. Rick smiled seeing Carl and Michonne in the middle of the dancing, tripping over their own feet. Daryl nervously glanced around looking for the only reason he had come. He found her quickly, up front, leading the charge, dancing circles around almost everyone. And then he saw her hand, firmly clasped in the hand of some boy. She smiled at this stranger and Daryl's gut ached in a way he'd always hoped to avoid. He knew now the magnitude of his mistake. Immediately, he about faced, ready to bolt through the nearest exit.

Maggie blocked his way before he'd taken five steps. "Not so fast, Dixon." Her hand found his chest and she stopped him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere."

He stared at her coldly hoping whatever hurt or emotion burned in his belly wasn't written all over his face. "Got other places to be." He tried pushing past her, but she was having none of it.

"She's been waiting for you on eggshells for over an hour. Eyes darting to that gate every damn time the hinges squeaked. And every time you didn't walk through that fence, her face and her hopes fell a little harder. But Beth is Beth at the end of the day and will find a way to have a good time no matter how bad she's hurting inside. So suck it up, Daryl. You don't like what you see, change it. Stop running." She angrily crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, daring him to leave.

The two waged war with their eyes for several minutes before Daryl felt a hand on his arm. "You came." He could hear the glee in her voice. "What's the matter, Maggie?" But Maggie just smiled at her, shook her head, and headed off towards Glenn and Abraham. Daryl couldn't help but notice the smug grin that had spread across her face before she left.

"Just came for a few minutes. Gotta get back." Daryl tried escaping again. There were too many people and the loudness of the music was beginning to make him dizzy. Or maybe it was just the words - her words from earlier - echoing around his head that had the world spinning. Whatever the case, he'd never needed to be away from a place more than he needed out right this second.

"No." She grabbed his hand and stood in front of him, blocking his way just the same as her sister. Hershel hadn't raised his girls to be afraid of anything. Her eyes found his and he let himself look back to her. And somewhere in the blue of her eyes the world slowed down, quieted, and he relaxed. "Dance with me." She didn't wait for a response, just led him to the dance floor. Other couples were scattered haphazardly about, swaying in time to whatever love song the band had moved on to.

Beth put her arms around his neck and waited for him to put his around her waist, but he just stood there, frozen. So she took matters into her own hands, grabbed his, and put them on her waist. He complied without a fight, but she could feel the tension radiating from every corner of his body. Her hands snaked their way back around his shoulders and she lightly leaned against his chest. Her head rested where she could feel, could hear his heart beating so rapidly she worried for a second that this wasn't what he wanted. But then his hands put the slightest of pressure on her hips as he pulled her just a little bit closer. Her eyes closed and the two of them stood there, barely moving. Just letting this new closeness, this new sensation wash over them.

Another slow song started as soon as the previous one ended. Beth and Daryl stayed put, but this time Beth brazenly lifted her face to his. She wasn't afraid of him, of them and where the night could go. Sure, she was nervous, but in that good way. The way that makes all the bad things so worthwhile. She smiled at him. "You like my dress?"

He just swallowed and nodded.

"Before this, who was the last girl you danced with?" Beth had wanted to ask questions like this for so long. Wanted to know what kind of girls had come before her. Just a honest curiosity because she couldn't picture them in her mind.

He cleared his throat,"Didn't do much dancing. Weren't that many girls, really. You know." He didn't even know what the hell he was talking about.

"But the ones that there were. What were they like?" She searched his eyes for some sort of reaction, not entirely sure what she was asking or why she wanted to know.

"Just regular girls, I guess. None of them really stuck around long enough to remember much of. Why?" He wasn't sure where this was leading. It wasn't a conversation he'd ever imagined having with her or anyone else, for that matter.

"Were they…do I...I mean, how do I compare? If we'd met before, like in some bar somewhere, would you have noticed me then? Or what if tonight was the first time you'd ever seen me? Would you have looked twice?" The look on her face was so open and earnest. Her hands pushed into his hair, fingering the long, surprisingly soft wisps.

For the first time that night, he smiled back at her. "I think you're just fishing for compliments, Greene. No man in this world wouldn't notice you in that dress and you know it." He suddenly noticed how close her mouth was to his and his nervous returned full force.

"I don't care about other men, Daryl. Take me home now." He searched her eyes for the fear, for the uncertainty, for the sure signs that this was just some brief moment of insanity on her part, but found none. And so for the first time ever, his hand found hers and he led the way.


	11. Unraveled

They walked along the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, for several blocks. Neither said a word. Daryl's eyes glanced around for anyone else who might be out and about, but he saw no one. He was thankful for that. Still unsure just how much he was ready or willing for people to know. Hell, he didn't even know what this was yet. Not really. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, a little voice told him he wouldn't let her go even if someone spotted them. He was mostly past that now.

She squeezed his hand as their house approached and he looked over at her for the first time. The wind caught the hem of her dress and blew it this way and that. The moonlight turned her navy dress into something a bit brighter. And the braid in her hair had come loose. He'd never seen someone look so innocent yet so wild all at once. He couldn't believe that she was here with him by choice.

He paused at the cobblestone path that led to their front porch. They faced each other, but he kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

"See something down there you like?" she teased him gently.

He drew his head up slowly, taking a deep breath. "I ain't never walked a girl home before. Well, not like this anyway."

"And how is this?" She asked.

He shrugged, "You know."

She grabbed his other hand and moved closer to him. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Tell me what you want this to be."

He knew his hands were sweaty and that bothered him. He was too old to be so undone, so inexperienced, so terrified. He tried to find the words; he did. He opened his mouth several times, started to tell her over and over again. But no sound came and no words formed. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

She dropped his hands and his heart sunk. He knew he'd screwed up and now she was done. Would turn from him and disappear inside the same house he was supposed to sleep in as well. But he wouldn't. He'd leave it to her and go find someplace else. Someplace where no one would find him - a place he could hide. And he'd leave her alone. Let her get on with her life without him. It's what he should have done a long time ago. His gut tightened and he swallowed.

But then her smooth, soft hands cupped his cheeks and his eyes darted up, surprised as all hell. "If you can't tell me; show me." She smiled and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Then she dropped her hands to her side, stood back, and waited for him.

It took him a moment to recover from his previous doubts, to realize that she was still here despite his many, many fuckups. But where words often failed him, actions rarely did. And so he stepped forward, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her the rest of the way to him. And when her body was pressed against his, he tightened his arms all the way around her waist and buried his face in her neck and just stood there breathing her in. He felt her hands crawl up his chest and then wrap around his neck. And they stood there, holding each other, for the longest, sweetest moment either had ever known.

Since he had made this first move, she made the next. Turning her face into his neck, she kissed the skin just beneath his ear. But she didn't stop there. Instead, she moved on to his jawbone, placing the softest, barely there kisses along his cheek. Nuzzling the coarse, wiry hairs that he never bothered shaving. And eventually, she got to his mouth. But before she made that last, that final move, she found his eyes with hers so that she could know without a doubt that this is what he wanted too. And seeing the raw need there in his eyes touched something almost feral inside her, and she was on him before her eyes had even closed. Her lips pressed against his, and there was zero hesitation on his part as he matched her every move.

The kissed last for ages - starting hard and urgent then settling into sweet and slow. His hands finished unraveling her braid, her ponytail long gone. She smiled through their kisses and enjoyed running her hands over his arms - feeling the strength in them, the safety she'd found in them. She just wanted to stand with him there in this moment forever.

The sounds of laughter eventually drew them apart. Daryl jumped back like he'd been burned. Beth turned to see where the noise was coming from. Maggie and Glenn were approaching them from down the block. "Sorry, y'all. Didn't mean to interrupt." The grin on her face was contagious, and Beth grinned back. They shared a knowing glance before Beth turned back to Daryl. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's okay. Maggie already knew which meant Glenn already knew." Beth grabbed his hand. He still just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"It's true, man. But to be honest, it was mostly obvious without the inside information." He patted Daryl on the arm and pulled Maggie off in the direction of the house. Maggie gave them a little wave and followed her husband.

"You're not mad are you? That I told Maggie?" Beth asked.

"No, she's your sister. I just...I ain't never gonna to hear the end of it now." He laced his fingers through hers and tugged her back to him. She went willingly.

"I know you're a private person, Daryl. I get that and respect that. We don't have to make out in front of everyone, but I don't want to hide how I feel about you either. Because I like you, care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone outside of my family. And I'm not ashamed of that." She played with the buttons of his shirt but kept her eyes on his.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of us, Greene. I just ain't never done this before. But I want to. You're just gonna have to be a little patient with me, is all." He ran his hand through her hair and placed his forehead on hers.

"We'll take things slow. Now, let's go inside and crawl into my bed and get warm." She leaned in to give him one last quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the house.

He didn't budge. She looked back. "What's wrong?"

"Slow means I ain't getting in your bed for a long while." His voice had deepened.

She blushed. "I didn't mean we'd do anything. Just sleep next to each other. But if you don't want to, I understand." Understand or not, a brief hint of hurt danced across her face.

"Trust me, I want to. And that's why I can't. But I'll tuck you in and kiss you goodnight." He smiled fully at her and she smiled back.

"You've got a deal, Dixon." They turned together and went inside.


End file.
